


When the World Turns Upside Down, You Need to Turn Yourself the Right Side Up

by jacquelee



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: gameofcards, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee's world is turned upside down when Mai betrays Azula. Luckily, as a circus artist, she knows how to turn herself the right side up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the World Turns Upside Down, You Need to Turn Yourself the Right Side Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a sidekicks battle at [game of cards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com) for the prompt Upside Down.

Seeing Mai fight against all those guards to save Zuko changed everything for Ty Lee. She was standing by Azula's side, looking at that open defiance going on in front of them and her world changed. It had always been an immutable truth that there was no way to defy Azula, that you shouldn't even try. 

But Mai did. As had Zuko. And that turned everything Ty Lee thought she knew upside down. 

When Mai was brought towards Azula, Ty Lee could only stand by and wring her hands. She didn't know what to do. Going against Azula openly seemed like the best way to get herself killed, but Mai was her best friend. She couldn't just stand by and leave her to Azula, who clearly intended to fight her. 

And that was not a fight Mai could win, all three of them knew that. 

In one split second she decided. What Mai could do, she could do too. Yes, the world would turn upside down but that just meant that she had to turn herself the right side up again. And as a circus artist, that was something she definitely could do. 

With that thought, she propelled her body into the air and knocked out Azula, landing on her feet again in one swift motion, looking at her hands and then at Mai.

When this was how the world looked upside down, she liked it.


End file.
